


Wherever You Are

by blue_noize



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Canon Convergence, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kinda rev!Edd, M/M, Policeman Edd, Post-Canon, Romance, Undercover Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_noize/pseuds/blue_noize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain things in life that change everything.  And sometimes that change is for the better.  But what happens when that change is so drastic that neither you nor the people you love can recognize you?  Who are you supposed to be when that change comes?  Can you ever go back to the way things once were?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my fanfics, I have no idea where I'm going with it. Just got the sudden urge to write this, so here it is. Who knows how long this will be. Gah.

It had been four years since high school ended. While most students were working their way towards their future, one person was still stuck in the same rut he had always been stuck in.

Kevin leaned out his bedroom window, beer in hand. Summer was finally setting in, and it was becoming too hot in his room to keep the windows closed. Since the AC broke the year before, Kevin had had a hard time with dealing with heat.

“I wonder what everyone else is doing right now...” Kevin whispered to himself. Setting his chin on the windowsill, he sighed. There was a light breeze washing over him, causing his messy, red hair to slide over his eyes. He really needed a haircut.

Since high school ended, almost all of his friends had moved off to another town for college. Nazz decided to stick around since college wasn't really her thing. She was the only one Kevin spent any time with anymore. Even the Eds had gone their separate ways. Kevin still saw them every now and then.

Well, two of them, anyway.

Double D...Edd...had disappeared a few days after graduation. That didn't come as a surprise, though, after everything that had happened.

Kevin shook his head, not wanting to reminisce on those painful memories.

“Kev! Hey!”

Kevin looked down at the cul-de-sac, spying Nazz between the branches of the tree that stood right next to his window.

“Hey, Nazz.” he answered, putting up a hand in greeting.

“Were you off in space again? I've been knocking for like ten minutes.”

Kevin blinked. Had she really? He must have been thinking about the past for longer than he thought.

“Kevin!!”

“Yeah, yeah!” he yelled back down at his friend. “I'll be down in a sec.”

He rolled his eyes and got up from where he had been sitting. He tossed the empty beer bottle into the bin with the rest of the twelve pack he had bought last night. Sophia, his Cocker Spaniel, lifted her head at the sudden movement from her master. Sensing that he was about to leave, she stood up and whined at Kevin.

“Yeah, you can come, too, Soph.”

At Kevin's words, she padded after him as he walked out of his room. He had been dressed for the past few hours. He just hadn't had the motivation to move before then.

Nazz had wanted to go shopping in the next town over that day, and since she didn't have a car, she had conned Kevin into bringing her.

Grabbing his leather jacket off the post at the end of the stairs and the two helmets from the floor, he made his way out the door and over to the garage. Sophia kept an even pace with him until they got to where Nazz was standing. As soon as the dog saw the girl, she took off in a dead sprint until she was close enough to practically jump into Nazz's arms.

“Hey, Soph, how's it going?” Nazz asked, giggling at the feeling of Sophia's wet nose on her cheek.

“She wasn't gonna let me leave til I put her in the yard,” Kevin said, opening the fence gate next to the garage and waiting for Sophia to bound in. It didn't take longer than a few seconds for her to jump out of Nazz's arms and spring into the fenced in yard.

Closing the gate again, Kevin leaned against it and crossed his arms.

“So how long is this going to take?” he asked, throwing a suspicious look his friend's way. Nazz smiled and tucked a bit of her blonde bob behind her ear. Usually when Nazz wanted to go shopping, it took all day, and Kevin just did not have the motivation for that.

“It shouldn't take long. I just wanna grab some stuff from the craft store. I'm running out of wire.”

Kevin nodded, and tossed a helmet at Nazz.

“Alright, let's go.”

“Awesome!”

 

Ten minutes into the half hour ride to the next town, Kevin was already regretting leaving the house. His memories were becoming painful again. He didn't need that right then. He was tired of it.

 

“You want me to come with you, or can I stay out here?”

Nazz turned back around to look at Kevin, who was now leaning against his bike. He was hoping that she would leave him out there. Not that he didn't like spending time with his best friend. He just hated that craft store. He could recite all of their products in his sleep, the amount of times they'd been there.

“You can stay out here. I know what I need,” Nazz said, throwing another smile Kevin's way. If it had been aimed at anyone else, they would have gone weak at the knees. Nazz had always been pretty, but the past few years, she had become even more beautiful.

Kevin didn't respond. He was too busy sinking back into his thoughts.

The blonde rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, her ruffled blouse swaying as she walked away.

_Why are you doing this to yourself? None of it was because of you. Stop pitying yourself._

The words were in his head, but they weren't his own. He must have heard them a hundred times now. It was what Nazz would always say whenever he had sunk back into his depression. Repeating them in his head weren't as effective as Nazz saying them, but it still helped.

Why didn't he have to remember Edd? He had been doing good. The guilt had finally started to fade. It had been months since he had an episode. He really didn't need to have another one right in the middle of the parking lot.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kevin stood up straight.

“A walk might do me some good.”

Pulling his hat out of his back pocket, he pulled it low over his eyes. Although he didn't spend much time in the city, he really didn't want anyone to recognize him. He had no idea where he was going. All he knew is that he needed to get his mind off of Edd.

Kevin heard the squeal of tires just seconds before he was knocked off his feet. Slamming into the ground a bit too hard, he felt a weird popping sensation from his shoulder.

“Fucking hell!”

“What in the seven hells are you doing!?”

Kevin blinked, just then noticing the weight above him. He was lying on his back, hand holding his left shoulder. And hovering above him were he bluest eyes he had ever seen. There was something oddly familiar about them.

“Idiotic fool! What is it that has caused you to walk in front of a speeding vehicle? I should have just let you get hit!”

Now that he heard the voice once again, the familiarity of those blue eyes made sense. Kevin pulled back to see someone he had never expected.

“Edd?”


End file.
